Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support brackets to be mounted on all terrain vehicles so that the vehicle can carry objects such as long guns supported above and by the handle bars of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operators of all terrain vehicles (ATV)s often desire to have long guns conveniently available for use. Various systems for supporting such guns in position extending across the outwardly extending portions of handle bars of ATVs have been proposed. Generally the systems proposed in the past have required use of mounting brackets secured to outward extensions of the handle bars and supporting upwardly extending gun holders that will hold a gun placed therein transversely across the handle bars.
It has now become common for manufacturers of ATVs to mount vehicle components such as brake levers, vehicle turn signals, brake fluid reservoirs, radio controls, signal horns, navigation and locator housings, and others, on the outward extensions of the handle bars. Consequently, there is little room on such extensions to mount supports for other accessories and particularly for mounting brackets that will properly support long guns, such as rifles and shotguns,
3. Brief Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket assembly that will securely mount on an upwardly extending portion of an ATV handle bar. The bracket assembly must extend upwardly from the upwardly extending portion of the handlebars, angularly and upwardly away from the handlebars and outwardly to receive an adjustably positioned article holder. The bracket must also provide for repositioning of the components thereof to allow for clearance past supported structures on the handlebars and adjustment necessary to supporting of guns and the like on a pair of article holders.
4. Features of the Invention
Principal features of the invention include a bar clamp having an interiorly threaded elongate bore, a splined cap having a central hole therethrough, a cantilevered plate having a splined sleeve at one end that will mate with the splined cap and a cantilevered end with a plurality of spaced apart holes therethrough. An angled plate has one arm bolted to the cantilevered plate and an article holder receptacle bolted to another arm of the angled plate. The bar clamp will attach to upwardly extending portions of handlebars and the adjustment features of the splined cap, cantilevered plate, angled plate and the article holder receptacle allow for clearance past supported structures found on virtually any ATV so that the bracket of the invention will support rifles and the like above the handlebars of the ATV,
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from the following detailed description and drawings, disclosing what is presently contemplated as being the best mode of the invention.